


Galletas

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood cocina. Cuando Harry Potter meets Como agua para chocolate de una manera rara (como io) .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galletas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spettro_ragazza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spettro_ragazza).



> Escrito para el cumpleaños de Moni.

**Galletas  
de Loredi para Moni Sempai**

  
Luna ama el olor de las galletas que aún no son preparadas. Sí. Huelen a creatividad y a posibilidad. Huelen a una noche silenciosa rodeada del calor del hogar y a una mañana con la gente que te quiere. Disfruta esos largos momentos previos a la preparación sentada frente al horno, meciendo sus piernas hacia atrás y hacia adelante alternativamente mientras la mirada se le pierde en lo que el futuro puede depararle y en lo que el pasado ha traído. A veces, cuando el calor no es tan abrasador como el día de hoy, decide salir con un libro y trepar el árbol que está frente a su cocina. Ahí se queda leyendo y echando vistazos hacia el horno, como si compartiera miradas cómplices con él. Hoy, sin embargo, sólo tiene ganas de quedarse sentada en su cocina. Puede pasar horas así, hasta que algo le recuerda su misión: el ruido de las ramas de un árbol en su jardín, el canto de algún ave que va de paso, una llamada a su chimenea de la redacción de la revista. 

Entonces decide que es hora de poner manos a la obra, sea la hora que sea. No importa si son las seis de la tarde o las once de la noche o las tres de la mañana. De hecho, adora que el tiempo se le pase y que no quede otra opción que cocinar de madrugada. Sabe que no es que "el tiempo se le pase", sino que ella deja pasar al tiempo. Así le gusta que sea. Entonces abre las ventanas y deja que el fresco entre por sus pulmones y por cada rincón de su pequeña cocina. Sonríe. Ama cocinar de noche en el verano porque de día el calor la adormece y las galletas se quedan en una posibilidad lejana.

Después procede a ordenar los ingredientes sobre su mesa, uno por uno, en una fila, en el orden en el que aparecen en la receta que ya se sabe de memoria. La encontró en un viejo libro de su madre. Las instrucciones se veían claras, pero el dibujo del resultado final estaba rayado y manchado por unas manitas pequeñas. Sabe que su madre pudo haberlo limpiado, pero no lo hizo. El chef del libro de cocina mágico todavía la mira con recelo cuando se le acerca, pero Luna sólo le responde alzando las cejas por unos segundos. Son cosas que pasan. Ella nunca se quejó de perder sus zapatos, un libro no debería de quejarse de que sus hojas sean usadas. 

Mueve sus manos al mismo ritmo que movería sus piernas si jugueteara en un río, con la misma fluidez y el mismo aparente desinterés y el mismo disfrute. Ama también la consistencia de la masa al pegarse entre sus dedos unos segundos para luego caer de nuevo. La observa atentamente tomar forma entre sus manos y luego perderla sin más. Adora la masa. A veces piensa qué haría ella si fuera masa. Tomando una forma y otra como las nubes. Y luego piensa que las nubes deben estar hechas de masa. Todavía piensa en eso cuando sin querer deja caer la masa sobre la mesa, quizá con demasiada fuerza, y hace volar la harina directo hacia su rostro y hacia su cabello. Cierra los ojos y cuando la polvareda pasa suelta una risita. Casi puede escuchar a sus amigos llamándola torpe, otra vez.

Cuando las galletas están en el molde es la hora del ritual, Luna les habla a cada una y les cuenta su destino. No les habla como si diera un discurso político, no. Les susurra muy bajito. Les cuenta secretos sobre sus amigos y sobre su familia que nadie más debe saber. Les habla de los sueños de unos, de las preocupaciones de otros. Les susurra la historia de una guerra que los marcó a todos y trata de expresarles en palabras los momentos de felicidad que ha habido en sus vidas en estos últimos años. Oh, y les recuerda que no se olviden de los niños, que seguramente serán los primeros en buscar hincarles el diente. Frunce el ceño por un momento y sigue hablando con las galletas. Que no se preocupen, les dice, que si bien los niños se las van a tragar como van y sin saborearlas, va a haber varios adultos que las degustarán como se merecen. Sí. Asiente con firmeza.

Se quedó dormida esperando, con la cabeza sobre la mesa, y su mejilla se llenó de harina y masa y chocolate, pero no importa. La alarma del horno al fin ha sonado. Emocionada, se sacude el sueño rápidamente y se apresta con la varita a sacar las galletas del horno, flotando. Como una niña traviesa, hace que las charolas den vueltas alrededor de la cocina antes de instalarse en la mesa, que no olvida limpiar con otro movimiento de varita. Se siente despierta y viva y completamente activa.

Ama el color de las galletas recién horneadas porque parece como si estuvieran tan felices como ella, coloreadas y brillantes y bonitas. Casi no puede esperar a que se enfríen, pero tiene que hacerlo. Las mira y hace equilibrios. Pone su peso en un pie y luego en el otro y se muerde el labio. Quiere decirles que se apresuren, que ya casi sale el sol, pero sabe que tiene que darles su tiempo. Las cosas buenas llevan tiempo, como las buenas amistades. 

Las deja reposar otro rato, mientras sube corriendo las escaleras hacia su recámara. Toma un baño apresurado y se viste. Tiene una falda favorita, color verde y un suéter morado que combina con ella. Se pone sus zapatos de piso, que son también sus zapatos de la suerte (y también son los más cómodos) y baja corriendo a toda prisa pues se hace tarde. Queda un largo día por delante. 

El sol ha salido cuando corre a buscar la famosa canasta de las galletas, usada infinidad de veces en los últimos años. Ahí pone un hechizo para que quepan todas las galletas y las mete, cuidando que ninguna quede en una mala posición y se rompa en el camino. Tiene que cuidarlas todas porque nadie quiere a una galleta rota y son las últimas que se quedan en el plato tras la glotonería, abandonadas y olvidadas hasta que alguien las recoge por lástima. Y puede que hasta se las den al gato, o al a lechuza, o peor aún, puede que las olviden ahí y dejen que los nargles se las roben y se las coman. Horror.

Tras pasar a dejar unas galletas y leche en el buró de su padre, para cuando despierte, Luna sale de su casa con una sonrisa en la boca y la canasta en el brazo. 

{}{}{}{}{}

  
Terry ha pasado una noche asquerosa, sin dormir. Ha estado escribiendo un estudio exhaustivo sobre las propiedades del asfódelo en combinación con el apio aplicado a las pociones para prevenir enfermedades en los riñones si se usa como complemento alimenticio en niños menores de doce años. Sí, así de enredado y todo. El puede con ese estudio, está seguro que puede. Siempre ha sido brillante y creativo y siempre ve lo que los demás no. Por eso lo enviaron a Ravenclaw. Y sin embargo este estudio lo ha puesto de malas. Ha pasado la noche en vela y aún así siente que no está yendo a ninguna parte y tiene ganas de dormir, o comer, o tirar todo por la borda pero no puede hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro porque su necedad y su orgullo intelectual no se lo permiten. 

En un momento especialmente desesperante deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se pega contra la pared. El dolor se ve sorpresivamente interrumpido por el sonido de un avisor que ha puesto en su puerta para saber cuando tiene visitas. Se pone tenso y nervioso. Si es la editora que piensa publicarle este artículo está frito, porque todavía no lo acaba y no tiene idea de cómo acabar si siente que se le cierran los ojos y quiere meterles un apio por el culo a todos los niños menores de doce años. 

Cansado, se levanta y arrastra los pies hasta la puerta. Al abrir se topa con su vecina y ex compañera de casa, Lovegood. Alza las cejas sorprendido y atontado al ver que ya es de día. Está a punto de preguntar qué se le ofrece cuando observa que del brazo de la rubia cuelga la infame canasta de las galletas. "Hoy no, por favor", gruñe. Cualquier día puede soportarla, pero hoy no. 

—¿Puedo?

Terry suspira profundamente y cierra los ojos cuando abre la puerta por completo para dejarla pasar. 

Luna entra hasta la sala, que es un desastre campal, pero finge no ver nada. O más bien pareciera que ve más allá de lo que hay en esa habitación. No se sienta porque no hay espacio para sentarse.

—Parece como si hiciera falta un buen café —sugiere la rubia, en esa forma que tiene para sugerir las cosas sin que parezca que lo hace. 

Terry le da la razón. Hace falta un buen café. Con cuidado, hace a un lado los papeles de su investigación y logra hacer espacio en un sillón y en la mesa de centro. Mientras va a la cocina para preparar café, Terry piensa, como siempre hace. Por un momento, deja de pensar en su investigación y piensa en la rubia menudita que está sentada en su sillón. Piensa que sabe por qué Luna estuvo en Ravenclaw, claro que lo entiende. Luna es brillante para muchas cosas. 

Lo que no entiende es por qué hace cosas como estas. Aparecer de la nada y traer galletas en los momentos más imprevisibles, raros o inoportunos. Traer galletas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y Terry sabe que no lo es y no la entiende y sacude la cabeza. Y aún así lleva café y se sienta a tomarlo con Luna mientras prueba una galleta y luego otra. Hablan un poco, mientras toman café y Terry se pregunta por qué no se preparó un café bien cargado antes. Comienza a sentirse despejado y para cuando Luna pregunta: 

—¿Qué haces?

Terry está tranquilo y le responde seriamente sobre su investigación, sus propósitos, sus descubrimientos y todo lo que planea hacer después. Luna le sonríe como ausente y asiente un par de veces mientras lo escucha. Cuando Terry termina, Luna sólo puede agregar:

—Yo uso el apio para hacer salsa a la jardinera. 

Terry tiene ganas de darse topes contra la pared, pero no lo hace porque de pronto Luna ha hecho que su investigación suene tan simple como hacer salsa a la jardinera. Y en el fondo lo agradece, porque le quita el estrés que trae encima. Luna se despide y dice que lo dejará para que continúe con su trabajo y Terry lo agradece. De verdad lo agradece porque siente que su cerebro salta de ganas de continuar.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras Luna, piensa en voz alta:

—¿Dijo salsa a la jardinera? 

Y piensa que su madre preparaba esa salsa a veces. ¿Qué llevaba? Trata de recordar. Zanahoria. La zanahoria le gusta. Tiene propiedades de... Se queda estático por unos segundos y luego corre a la sala y busca los papeles de su investigación. Y de pronto un proyecto estancado da un vuelco inesperado. 

En el fondo Terry ama las ilustrativas visitas de Luna, sí.

  
{}{}{}{}{}

  
Ginny abre la puerta casi de inmediato y le sonríe abiertamente para luego proceder a abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Luni!

Luna le sonríe también y la abraza fuerte. Le gusta cómo huele Ginny. Huele a hogar y a cocina y tiene cierta esencia dulzona.

—¡Harry! ¡Luna está aquí!

Harry parece recién levantado y la saluda con un gesto de la mano. Ginny le pide a Luna que espere, le asegura que en un segundo tendrá un desayuno listo. Luna decide quedarse un rato más. Después de todo, Ginny ha sido su mejor amiga desde cuarto año en Hogwarts y Harry, pues es sólo Harry.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta Luna.

Harry se acaricia la barbilla, se encoge de hombros y en cierto tono de complicidad responde:

—Tan cuerdo como tú.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —responde Luna, entusiasmada.

Ginny prepara un desayuno sencillo y nada pretencioso porque sabe que Luna hace mejores comidas pero que aceptará esta que está hecha con la mejor intención. A veces le gustaría ser tan buena cocinera como ella. De hecho, a veces le gustaría ser como ella en más de un aspecto. Quisiera no estar embarazada de nuevo y volver a ser una niña. Quisiera que no le doliera el mínimo rechazo de Harry y que los pies no se le hincharan y que no le dieran ganas de ir al baño a cada segundo. Quisiera ver un mundo mejor más allá de la cotidianeidad en casa, pero no puede, no tiene el don del escapismo.

Harry está sentado a sus anchas en su silla y mientras Ginny prepara el desayuno él se zampa las galletas de Luna con una sonrisa. Sabe que Luna las ha preparado con mucha dedicación, puede sentirlo. Y comerlas lo hace sentir especial y querido de una forma casi infantil. Ahora que es un auror y se siente mayor y el mundo es tan diferente, pocas veces se da la oportunidad de pensar y sentir de esta manera. Mientras come, sabe que lo quieren y se siente protegido. Imagina que es un niño, que tiene menos de once años y que en lugar de estar encerrado en una alacena, alguien lo lleva a un día de campo. Tal vez es su madre quien lo lleva. Y le da galletas, como las de Luna.

Luna lo mira fijamente y Harry se da cuenta que ambos se han quedado callados. Le sonríe y ella le corresponde. Entonces regresa Ginny con un desayuno ligero: huevos, pan tostado, jugo y fruta. Los tres desayunan con calma y ríen. Sus risas atraen a un pequeño James, que sale de su habitación, despeinado y en pijama, y al ver las galletas se abalanza sobre ellas y se mete tres a la boca. Ginny lo reprende, pero es tarde. La pelirroja suspira y toma una galleta ella misma y le da una mordida.

Luna está hablando con James en susurros. Ginny no puede escuchar lo que dicen pero de pronto lo imagina. Imagina que son niños otra vez y que vuelan sobre thestrals --todavía invisibles para ella en ese entonces-- hacia la aventura. Imagina a todos los que volaron juntos ese día y los ve, como si flotaran entre las nubes. Afortunadamente no recuerda lo que pasó después. Temporalmente, mientras mastica la galleta, visita el mundo de Luna. Y le gusta.

  
{}{}{}{}{}

Draco no puede creerlo. Ha pasado de nuevo. La última vez se había prometido torturar al elfo que se atreviera a darle el paso a esa lunática. Pero, en fin. Se mete una galleta a la boca y la mastica lentamente. Suspira imperceptiblemente. Luego, se sacude los dedos con cuidado, para que no queden migajas. Tampoco es que sea una cocinera excepcional, esa Lovegood, pero sus modales le impiden rechazar el regalo así sin más. Pero esa es la única razón, de verdad.

Luna se sienta frente a él y lo observa fijamente. Draco se siente analizado por esa figura delgada y bajita de ojos saltones. Quiere preguntarle si tiene algún problema con él, en tono amenazante pero no le sale. De alguna manera esa pregunta no encaja con Lovegood. Mejor, se decide por alzar una ceja y devolverle la mirada penetrante, aunque no logra ninguna reacción. O más bien, no logra la reacción esperada. Luna le sonríe.

—Tus fantasmas son muy educados —dice de pronto y señala a sus espaldas, donde Draco no ve nada—. Los de mi casa jamás me han deseado buen provecho.

Draco abre la boca, pero no sabe qué responder a eso.

—¿Gracias?

—Por nada.

—Lindos zapatos —dice entonces Draco, por decir algo. Procura que se note el tono burlón en el que se refiere a los brillantes y llamativos zapatos de la rubia, pero al parecer falla miserablemente.

—Gracias. Puedo hacerte unos iguales cuando quieras.

Draco niega con la cabeza y abre mucho los ojos. No puede creer que esté teniendo esta conversación con alguien que años atrás estuvo encerrada en una celda en las mazmorras de su mansión. De esta misma mansión, para ser precisos. Aunque, de alguna manera… eso se siente bien. Es como si eso jamás hubiera pasado. Es bueno sentirse así por unos minutos, cuando regularmente cada paso que da le recuerda esos momentos. Pero ahora, se siente tranquilo. Incluso se siente con ganas de bromear y de reírle la broma a Lovegood.

Porque… fue una broma, ¿verdad?

Luna le sonríe abiertamente, y Draco se confunde más, lo que lo pondría de malas regularmente. Pero si ha aprendido una cosa de todas estas “visitas de las galletas”, es que Luna Lovegood es rara y punto. Así que estar confundido en su presencia es la reacción normal y esperada. Y no es que él no se ponga raro a veces, con sus amigos. Sólo que Lovegood no es su amiga, ¿no? Es… la chica que trae galletas.

Ya ni siquiera entiende bien sus pensamientos. Parpadea y Luna balancea los pies mientras lo mira alegremente, como una niña pequeña que entiende que ha hecho una travesura pero no será castigada. ¿Será que Luna puede leer sus pensamientos? Sacude la cabeza. Hablando de personas con ideas raras…

De pronto tiene una idea en verdad rara y antes de que pueda pararla, sale por su boca y se dispara en dirección a Luna:

—¿Sabes, Lovegood? El cumpleaños de mi madre es la próxima semana y…

—Maravilloso —interrumpe Luna—. Traeré un pastel.

Draco ya no puede retirar la invitación. Y no admitirá que tampoco quiere hacerlo.

—¿Qué tal le gustaría un pastel de cebolla? —pregunta, con el pulgar entre los labios.

Draco se queda pasmado un segundo, frunce la nariz y niega con la cabeza.

—Yo diría que no. ¿Podría sugerir, quizás... limón?

—Oh, nunca he hecho pastel de limón. ¡Qué buena idea!

Aún bajo tortura Draco negaría las discretas sonrisas que Luna Lovegood le arranca.

{}{}{}{}{}

Blaise Zabini pensó que nadie, excepto los Slytherns de su curso en Hogwarts lo recordaba. Y vivió tranquilamente hasta que un día una rubia excéntrica se presentó en el umbral de su puerta con una canasta cargada de galletas. Esa primera vez lo tomó desprevenido y el aceptar el regalo al parecer hizo que la rubia se ilusionara y le llevara más y más de vez en cuando.

Blaise no sabía qué rayos pensaba esa mujer. Al principio la confundió con una niña exploradora y le dijo que él no compraba nada. Luego comenzó a creer que tal vez era alguna extraña asesina a sueldo que buscaba matarlo con galletas envenenadas (¿por qué no?, pensó, su madre lo haría). Entonces hizo que su elfo probara las galletas y cuando el animalejo alzó las orejas y no se murió para nada, Blaise le dio un zape y le quitó el resto.

Y la mujer regresó. Para entonces Blaise ya se había enterado que era Luna (Lunática) Lovegood, la loca a la que recordaba vagamente por sus comentarios de quidditch. Eso sólo hizo que la curiosidad de Blaise creciera. ¿Por qué una Ravenclaw de un curso inferior le llevaría galletas? Entonces halló la solución: claro, Lovegood era su fan. Tendría que haberlo sabido, todas esas excentricidades sólo eran una manera de llamar su atención.

Desde ese momento Blaise comenzó a sonreírle y a tratarla con todo su encanto y cortesía, a pesar de que rara vez podía seguirle la plática sin pararse a pensar que lo que hablaban no tenía sentido. Después de todo, a una fanática hay que tratarla bien, aunque se le vaya la olla.

Además, debía admitir que las galletas tenían algo… y no era ni veneno ni alguna clase de poción (lo había comprobado). Era algo diferente, algo raro… algo que lo hacía ponerse de buenas con ella y olvidarse de las dietas y de que no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

—¿Sabes Lovegood?

—Luna —corrige ella.

—¿Sabes, Luna? Deberías pensar en comercializar tus galletas. Creo que tendrías grandes ventas.

—Ah, pero no puedo —responde con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, como resignada.

—¿Pero por qué no? —pregunta Blaise, sorprendido. Todo se puede comprar y todo se puede vender, a su punto de vista.

—Pues porque no cuestan nada en lo absoluto, por supuesto —aclara Luna y lo mira con los ojos abiertos, como si le sorprendiera a ella tener que responder cosa tan obvia.

Cuanto Luna se va, Blaise se queda intrigado por algo. Se sienta en su sillón y mira al infinito a través de su ventanal. Se pregunta por las cosas que valen mucho y no cuestan nada en lo absoluto. Frunce el ceño. El pensamiento lo incomoda. Mejor come otra galleta.

{}{}{}{}{}

  
Ya es algo tarde cuando Luna llega con Neville y Hannah, que residen en el Caldero Chorreante en esta época del año. Neville le ofrece comer con ellos y ella acepta gustosa. Ha recorrido kilómetros, pero no se le ve cansada.

Como es la hora en que más clientes tiene, Hannah va de un lado a otro dejando platos a los comensales mientras Neville conversa con Luna. A la esposa de Neville no le gusta nada esa rubia, porque cuando viene Neville se pone… distinto. Ellos hablan de cosas que ella no entiende o no vivió y sus ojos brillan en la misma sintonía. Tiene que admitir que se siente celosa.

Neville trata a Luna como una muñeca de porcelana y sujeta las galletas como si fueran un tesoro recién desenterrado. Puede que la gente no entienda por qué, pero Neville sabe que ama a Luna. Quizá no la ama como ama a su abuela, ni siquiera como ama a su esposa. La ama como sólo se puede amar a Luna Lovegood. Es su mejor amiga, la mejor que tiene y la mejor que seguramente tendrá jamás.

Luna lo entiende y lo escucha. Y no lo sólo lo hace ahora, siempre lo ha hecho. Ella lo escuchó atentamente y lo tomó muy en serio en aquellos tiempos en los que era un simple estudiante corriente y, para colmo, miedoso. Ella pudo ver en su corazón la nobleza y valentía de un Gryffindor cuando nadie más lo intentaba siquiera.

Actualmente, muchos lo respetan por lo que hizo en Hogwarts, pero no es lo mismo. Porque ahora Luna no lo trata con ese dócil servilismo de los demás. Ella lo trata como un igual, como un compañero de aventuras y guerras pasadas. Son como dos veteranos de guerra que ahora, en lugar de tomarse una cerveza, comen galletas horneadas.

Esa es su amiga, Luna, la única con la que puede compartir grandes problemas y pequeñas tonterías sin temor a nada. La Luna que nunca lo va a mirar raro o a burlarse de él o a fingir respeto por sus opiniones cuando no está de acuerdo. Es la Luna que no guarda silencios largos e incómodos cuando están hablando. Es la Luna que se suelta en largos monólogos sobre cosas que pocas veces parecen tener sentido en un inicio.

Es la Luna que se va apresurada y lo deja comiendo unas galletas que se la recuerdan. Es como si Luna le hablara y le sonriera.

  
{}{}{}{}{}

  
Luna se quita los zapatos y camina descalza por el pasto de su jardín, con la canasta todavía colgando de su brazo. Está contenta porque hoy ha sido un día muy bueno. Está acalorada, también, y sus mejillas están rojas por ello. Camina lentamente, haciendo zigzag y dando vueltas, todo para evitar entrar de nuevo. Tiene un poco de miedo de no encontrar nada qué hacer ahí dentro.

De pronto una figura la sorprende. Es un hombre que viene haciendo equilibrios con una manzana en su nariz. Luna lo mira atentamente e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. El hombre sigue andando por el camino y Luna da un paso hacia ahí. Y luego otro. Cuando se da cuenta, se ha puesto justo frente a él y el hombre se estrella contra ella. Ambos se ríen y se disculpan al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, iba distraído —se disculpa él, de nuevo—. Ay, pero qué tonto, ¡me estrello contra alguien sin siquiera presentarme! Soy Rolf Scamander, y al parecer soy su nuevo vecino. 

—Tu —corrige Luna.

—Sí, yo.

Luna se ríe.

—No, digo que es “tu nuevo vecino”.

—¿Quién? —él voltea para todas partes.

Ambos se ríen. Él se abochorna un poco.

Luna inclina la cabeza y lo piensa dos segundos.

—¿Quieres una galleta?

—Ah, me encantaría. Amo las galletas, sobre todo las que vienen de desconocidas.

Luna se da cuenta entonces que con las risas no se ha presentado.

—Me llamo Lun…

—Shhh —la silencia él, con una mano en sus labios—. Si te presentas, serás conocida y tal vez las galletas no me gusten tanto. Lun serás, por ahora. Pero seguiremos siendo desconocidos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me encanta la idea —asiente Luna—. Siempre quise ser amiga de un desconocido.

—Y yo —sonríe él.

Cuando Luna le extiende la canasta y él prueba las galletas, Rolf amplía su sonrisa y la invita a pasar.

—Ah, pero deberías proteger esa puerta —dice Luna cuando están adentro—. Por ahí es por donde entran los nargles —susurra.

—¿Te refieres a esos ladronzuelos que se han llevado tus zapatos? —susurra él.

Luna mira primero sus pies y extiende los dedos. Luego lo mira a él.

—Tú me agradas, extraño.

Rolf toma otra galleta y ríe. No sabe si debería mencionar que esas galletas le están susurrando historias hasta ahora desconocidas.


End file.
